Frío
by Rocket97
Summary: Cargué a mi amigo y camine hasta la salida, baje escalón por escalón hasta que mis zapatos se encontraran con la fría y blanca nieve, observo el cielo y noto que su color cambio… era rojo, como la sangre de Hide, fue cuando comenzó a nevar, el cielo llora


¡Hola! Les traigo una pequeña historia, espero les guste.

—Frío.-Apenas se podía escuchar esa pequeña palabra mientras me quejaba de dolor. —Es demasiado... frío.

Hide solo me observaba, sus ojos hablaban por él, estaba preocupado pero más que eso... estaba feliz de verme, lo sé, lo conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta con solo mirarlo un par de segundos, aparte mi vista al darme cuenta. —Lo siento mucho, Hide.

—¿Umh?.-Hide revolvió su cabello y me regalo una sonrisa, esa acción me cambio un poco el ánimo, era bueno verlo aunque sea... en esas circunstancias. —Sabes... pensé que estabas en problemas pero...- Hide comenzó a reírse y me miro con su sonrisa en el rostro — ¿Parche?, vaya que me sorprendiste, pero, ¿ocultárselo a tu mejor amigo? ¡Eso no está bien sabes! -Comenzó a reírse de nuevo y después se dirigió hacía una mesa donde había un par de tazas de café. —Ojala las hubiera hecho tu jefe, seguro que le sale muy bien el café.- Lo mire sin comprender a que se refería, quería saber a qué deseaba llegar con todo esto.

A lo lejos se podía apreciar la fría noche adornada con pequeños copos, estaba nevando, podía apostar que un helicóptero a lo lejos buscaba sobrevivientes o quizás... más Ghouls para matar.

—Por qué... ¿por qué? ... ¿por... qué?- Una lágrima escurría de mi ojo derecho, aun cuando creí que podría salvar a todos llegué demasiado tarde, mi corazón me dolía, los había perdido a todos. Poco a poco mis fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo hasta que mi falta de energía me hizo caer de rodillas, mirando el piso de Anteiku, poco a poco aquel hilo de agua salada que salía por mi ojo recorría mi mejilla hasta caer a ese piso, fue cuando lo escuche... como si agua callera de alguna parte, me quede petrificado por un momento, ¿acaso mi herida se había abierto?; lleve mi mano a mi costado herido deseando que el motivo de ese ruido fuera yo, de verdad deseaba que fuera yo. Que equivocado estaba, al devolver mi mano al frío piso fue cuando me di cuenta, si, era sangre más no era mía. —¿Hi...de? -Lo miro horrorizado, ¿acaso lo habían lastimado?, me levanto con dificultad pero no duro ni 5 segundos de pie, vuelvo a caer y lo miro a los ojos, él solo me sonríe y me dice que todo estará bien, no le pasará nada malo y yo... siento como la impotencia se apodera de mi cuerpo, siento como mi pequeño mundo se derrumba poco a poco, de todos... de todos tenía que ser él... —Hide...- Muerdo mi labio y siento como más lágrimas escapan de ahora, ambos ojos, siento como mi voz tiembla con cada palabra que logro pronunciar. —Tu... no, tu no...

—Lo siento Kaneki, parece que me descuide un poco. - ¿cómo me podía decir eso con una sonrisa? ¿cómo?, lo sigo mirando mientras el trata de acercarse más a mí, yo continuo de rodillas sin poder creerlo, sin poder entenderlo; la sangre incrementa en el piso, es como si su cuerpo rechazara toda su sangre, ahora el pierde fuerzas, su taza de café cae al suelo convirtiéndose en miles de pedazos pequeños y filosos, con aquella taza él cae de rodillas rozando las mías, está tosiendo sangre y llorando... —Idiota... no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.- Aprieto mi quijada y lo abrazo con fuerza, no quiero que él también se vaya, no puedo, no puedo... —Yo sé... yo sé que tu...

—No hables, Hide, no te esfuerces demasiado...- el solo soltó una risita

—No hay... - Se esforzaba lo más que podía para hablar, se notaba a la perfección. —Nada más para... mi, sin embargo... tu puedes... tu puedes cambiar todo esto, ¿verdad, kaneki?- Lo miraba confundido, ¿cambiar? ¿Qué debía cambiar? —Nuestra convivencia con los... Ghouls- dijo como si supiera lo que pensaba. —Tú puedes, lo sé. - Y después de decir eso, cerró sus ojos cayendo por completo al piso ensangrentado, siento como una de las gotas de sangre salpica en mi rostro.

—Hide… ¿¡Hide!?... ¡Hideeeee! –él no respondía, seguía con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente, fue cuando no controle mi furia, comencé a destruir todo a mi paso provocando un incendio en Anteiku, observe un mantel blanco en una de las mesas y cubrí el cuerpo de Hide, debía llevarlo a que le atendieran, no debía morir así, podía sentir sus latidos de corazón, débiles pero eso lo mantenía con vida.

Cargué a mi amigo y camine hasta la salida, baje escalón por escalón hasta que mis zapatos se encontraran con la fría y blanca nieve, observo el cielo y noto que su color cambio… era rojo, como la sangre de Hide, fue cuando comenzó a nevar nuevamente, el cielo lloraba, lloraba por ti amigo. —Tranquilo, encontraré ayuda y ellos… ellos te salvaran, ya verás.- Sonrió mirando la manta blanca y comienzo a caminar, escucho pasos detrás de mí, es Touka-chan, puedo sentirla. — No vengas. –Dejo de caminar sin voltear a verla, sé que está llorando, no era necesario comprobarlo.

—Pero… Kaneki…

—No vengas. –Repito un poco más fuerte pero ella no hace caso y comienza a caminar hacía mi dirección. —¡Aléjate! –Sus pasos se dejan de escuchar, ella me pregunta algo y yo solo asiento. —Siempre. –Ella llora más fuerte.

—Regresa pronto. –La miro de reojo y veo como sonríe con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.

Comienzo a caminar de nuevo sintiendo como poco a poco la voy dejando atrás, con cada paso, con cada centímetro que recorro estoy más cerca de salvar a Hide, es cuando noto más luces. —Ya casi llegamos, aguanta… -En el camino paso por una calle que me trae recuerdos, sonrió tontamente recordando ese día… esa vez en que Hide me hablo con muchos ánimos de aquél café… ese café que cambio por completo mi vida, Anteiku. —Nos divertimos mucho… los dos, ¿verdad?

Ya llegaba al lugar donde estaban todos esos hombres que pelearon contra nosotros, los Ghouls, me miraban alarmados, pensaban que los atacaría pero solo caminaba cargando a Hide. Un helicóptero me ilumino en mi camino, provocó mucho viento con lo cual, aquella sábana que cubría a Hide salía volando dejándolo al descubierto, aquellos hombres me apuntaban con sus armas por si hacía algo extraño pero al llegar a una camioneta blanca le entregué a una mujer el cuerpo de Hide. —Por… favor…- Ella miro a Hide y logró comprender lo que quería decir, lo atendió de inmediato y yo me alejé poco a poco de ese lugar, sin embargo, un hombre de cabellos blancos se interponía en mi camino. —Ya no puedo…- Caigo al piso, con los ojos abiertos observo como todos me miran. —…Pelear- Mi cansancio ganó, caí en la fría nieve, ya no me importaba nada más.


End file.
